Thy Kingdom Come
by Queen of the Girl Scouts
Summary: 107 AG. Princess Azula has always enjoyed a night of lawlessness from the safety of the palace, but this Purge is different; she is trapped on the streets of chaotic Caldera with no one to help her survive but her ex-girlfriend. — AU. Spring Tyzula Week 2016.
A/N: **Some Quick Facts About This Fic:
Chapters: **5 – 7  
 **Pairing:** Azula x Ty Lee  
 **Rated:** M for violence, sexual themes, the Purge in general.  
 **Notes:** It's a _The Purge AU_. I wanted to release it all as one oneshot, but I'm only halfway done and the clock is ticking for posting it on the same day the Purge takes place. I'll be updating more scenes throughout the week (most are written already). I'm writing another Tyzula Week fic on my main account. This is kind of the weird, spontaneous Tyzula Week fic, while the other is my planned, sensible one.

* * *

 **Thy Kingdom Come**

* * *

 _Run fast as you can  
No one has to understand  
Fly high across the sky from here to kingdom come  
Fall back down to where you're from  
Don't you fret, my dear  
It'll all be over soon  
"_ _Kingdom Come" — The Civil Wars_

* * *

 **107 AG  
** Fire Lord Ozai must respond to trouble on the home front  
The Purge is born

* * *

 ** _001 Festivals_**

Mai severely says, "This is a terrible idea, and I am not going to be your accomplice."

Azula smirks at her. She does not believe a word of that. Mai complains every time they bend the rules a little bit, but she does it anyway. "You've never _not_ been my accomplice."

They are surrounded by bright lights from lanterns, aggravating noises from excited children and loud shows that compete for attention. Mai wonders why no one has just slaughtered everyone responsible for this awful festival during the main event tonight.

"I know. This, however, is where I put my foot down." At that statement, Azula begins to wonder if Mai really does mean it this time.

And _this_ is the most important time of all. The Purge begins in two hours and Azula has had her scheme in mind for months now. She was expecting Mai to aid her in the venture.

"Just enjoy the party," Azula snaps, swirling her Fire Days themed drink around. She has not taken a sip.

Mai glances around at the festival that reeks of fried food and perfume. "No."

Azula sets her hand on Mai's back and prompts her to start walking.

Mockingly, Azula purrs, "My father has pretended to put such effort into this festival. It would be rude not to pretend to like it and to deny me."

"You don't need my help when you can shoot lightning out of your hands." Mai sighs. She _means it_ this time. Usually her protests are just a disclaimer in case they get caught.

Azula's glare could murder a lesser person than Mai.

"What? Are you in love with her or something?"

Of course. All about Ty Lee. As it has been since they both confessed their undying love and promptly destroyed each other. Mai is _very_ bored of being stuck in between them.

And so Mai says, "No, but I think you're being extremely petty and risking your life."

"She's at the party." Azula smirks.

It makes Mai want to vomit as she asks, "So, do you have a plan for this?"

"Will that change your mind?" Azula seems… hopeful. Mai has never seen her that way.

Mai sighs. "Probably not. Let's pretend to enjoy this stupid festival, which is about as fun as watching paint dry. There also are far too many public displays of affection. I would absolutely murder everyone who kisses each other. Wasn't this a Fire Days Festival before there was a lethal after party?"

"Yes. It was. I think it is an improvement," Azula purrs. She does love the Purge.

Mai sighs for the thousandth time. "You would. I just want to say that murdering someone for breaking up with you is a little ridiculous."

"For cheating on me. Not just breaking up with me."

"For _allegedly_ cheating on you. I think you've destroyed her life enough with the rumors and spies and whatever else you haven't told me."

Azula tries to remain composed despite this minor betrayal. "You're on her side."

"No. I'm not. I'm just saying that she _allegedly_ cheated on you. You just kind of accused her of it."

"She told me about kissing that guy last Fire Days Festival."

"There are a few things worth murdering someone over, and not having a satisfactory apology for drunkenly kissing a stranger is really not one of them," Mai says. She knows Azula will not listen, but it was worth a try.

"I'm going to go get candy floss," Azula chimes, innocently batting her eyes. It is grotesque to watch. That is the face she gives daddy, not her sensible best friend who absolutely will not rescue her during the Purge.

But Mai gives up, rolls her eyes and Azula decides to abandon her for the rest of the night.


End file.
